


July Air

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Summer, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was because they had both grown up a bit. Even through their (admittedly more frequent) texts, Kuroko felt as though he was genuinely more connected with the blond than he had been before.</p>
<p>(Response to tumblr prompt: "I used to have a huge crush on you, you know." "...but you don't anymore?" "Well..." (with Kuroko and Kise!) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Air

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure which character was supposed to be saying which line, so this is what I interpreted it to be.

The feeling of the warm July air against his skin made Kuroko sigh contentedly. Beside him, his former teammates could be heard chatting, a loud mishmash of conversations mingling together. The summer was one of the only times where Kuroko could talk to all of his middle school companions and spend time together without school obligations or travel worries, so he was determined to enjoy the moments he could before class resumed.

In the background, he could hear Aomine and Momoi arguing about something (Kuroko couldn't really be bothered to intervene; he knew it was more friendly than dangerous,) Midorima and Akashi were discussing the benefits and drawbacks of playing shogi online, and Murasakibara was making loud, wet noises as he sucked on a popsicle. Shockingly enough, the one person he expected to talk the loudest was actually being silent. He glanced to where Kise was standing. Kise's hands were stuffed into his pockets, and his face was tilted to where Kuroko couldn't see his expression.

"Is something wrong, Kise-kun? You've been quiet," Kuroko asked. Kise looked back at him, with a gaze that was surprisingly... analytical? Was that a proper word for it?

"Just thinking," Kise responded, and Kuroko hummed. If Kise had something on his mind worth mulling over, Kuroko could wait. It wasn't often that Kise would obscure his thoughts (his tendency to state whatever was on his mind at the time made sure of that,) so whatever it was, Kuroko knew it had to be important.

"I used to have a huge crush on you, you know," Kise finally announced, and Kuroko stared blankly at him.

_That was anticlimactic..._

"But you don't anymore?" Kuroko asked, just out of curiosity.

"Well..." Kise trailed off, looking sheepish.

Kuroko was already well aware that Kise had harbored (misplaced) romantic feelings for him, so why would he feel the need to point it out?

"The thing is, Kurokocchi, we're both different people now. We've changed, for better or for worse. I'd like to at least imagine that I'm more mature by now, too," Kise said in a voice that was startlingly serious. Kuroko stared at him.

"I think you are."

"Thanks, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko nodded, the corners of his lips quirking upwards for just a fleeting second. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Kise shook his head, smiling sadly. "Not really. I still do like you, you know. But I've finally accepted the fact that I've lost whatever chance I might have had."

The laughter and voices of his other past teammates seemed much more quiet now, though Kuroko knew in reality they were probably being even louder.

Come to think of it, Kise really had matured since the winter cup, hadn't he? From the few times they met up afterward, even during Kuroko's birthday, Kise hadn't been quite so overbearing as Kuroko remembered him to be. Maybe it was because they had both grown up a bit. Even through their (admittedly more frequent) texts, Kuroko felt as though he was genuinely more connected with the blond than he had been before.

"Kise-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you might be mistaken."

Kise's eyes widened slightly, and Kuroko bit his lower lip.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Would you like to go out to eat sometime this weekend?"

Kise stared at Kuroko for several second, until a bright grin spread across his face.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me (or maybe even send a prompt) at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
